A Little Too Late
by pinklen98
Summary: Melissa is fed up of Jackson breaking her heart. M
1. The breaking point

In the all the stories Jackson screws up and Melissa's forgives him. What if she doesn't?

**Disclaimer**: I doubt owners of flight 29 down have to go to school and write a metaphysical conceit about a tea strainer.

Plot: Melissa is tired of being taken for granted by others especially by Jackson. What will she do?

* * *

Melissa POV 

I was tending the fire when I see _them_. Jackson and Taylor flirting. I broke the stick I was holding. How dare he do this to me! He knew that I liked him and that we would hang out when we got rescued. He also picked me to dance with at Abby's dance. So why the sudden hanging out with Taylor.

Melissa's VD

What should I do? Should I confront him and get shot down. Or be tortured every single day seeing them together? I hate this!! Should I get rid of Taylor? I shake my head. No that would be bad. He would hate me. I'll figure this out after lunch.

Jackson spots me washing clothes.

"Hey, Mel" Jackson said

"What do you want!?!" I snapped

"Whoa. Take it easy. What did I do this time" he said jokily.

This made me even more pissed (I usually am I calm and collected person but he was really getting on my last nerve).

"Like you don't know!!" I hear the others running to the campsite to see who was yelling

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Jackson face is full of concern

"Why the hell do you make me believe that I had a chance with you!?! And then you go off with her" I pointed at Taylor. "You know what. I hope you have a wonderful life. Cause you won't be seeing me around any time soon."

Jackson was going to say something but Nathan cut in.

"Mel where are you going to go? It's going to get dark soon. I won't let you go."

"HA! Now you care Nathan. You're too busy off with Daley to care about your **best friend**. Have a great life everyone!" I walk off and grab my stuff. Nathan looked very hurt but it was for the best.

Daley puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "I didn't know that I took up so much of Nathan's time. I'll give you time with him"

"Am I suppose to all of sudden change my mind and stay here. Yay!! I see Nathan for maybe an hour but then for the rest of the day and everyday I get to see Jackson and Taylor flirting with each other. He played a song for her in front of everyone. I freaking nursed him back to health when he drank the bad water! and I never got a song" I start crying.

"Mel, I'm so sorry. I never knew." Jackson said.

"Don't **ever** call me Mel. Only Nathan could but now he's too busy for me. Is that it!?! No ' Taylor is just a friend. I love you'" I asked

He didn't say anything.

"See. I knew it. I told you things that Nathan never knew. I gave you my heart. You broke it. And quit trying to keep me from leaving. There is nothing you can say to stop me" I get out of then tent and start walking into the jungle.

I'm still crying. He loves Taylor not me. I hear footsteps but I don't bother turning around. I'm trying to find my secret cave.

"Melissa! Come back. Please." The person pleaded.

I don't bother to turn around. "I won't ever. Not when I see you with _her_ everyday. Did you not care that seeing you together with her breaks my heart" I sobbed.

"I'm a jerk. Can you please forget about it? Where are going to go?" he asked

"See when you where off with her I found the most beautiful spot ever and I'm going to stay there for awhile then look for the others"

"What if you get hurt?" he asked

"I can take care of myself. I've done it before. You can go now" I continue walking.

"I love you Melissa. How could you forget that?"

"Now, I'm the bad guy. Great. You only love me as a friend" I'm still walking away but he tries stops me. But I get out of his grip and run as fast as I can to think about this very eventful day.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you want Taylor and Jackson to stay together or Jackson trying to get Melissa back

R&R. no flames. : D


	2. Jack

Thank you for all the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to visit my friend in Nevada how could I own a show?

Note: We are all lovers of this show. Could someone put up Season 2 episodes on Youtube (I don't own) I would love you forever.

* * *

I reach the cave and sit down and think. He said he loved me!! I wish I wasn't so stupid! I shouldn't have read into things too much. 

I hear a noise it sounds like growling.

"Hello? Who's there" I said trying to sound scary.

I gasp and I see a wolf and it's hurt. I slowly approach the wolf and see its wound. It doesn't look too bad. Luckily I brought my own first aid kit and bandaged him up. The wolf was very nice and was very tamed. _At least I have one friend now_. I thought. It was really dark so we fell asleep.

The next morning back at camp

Jackson was the first one up. He couldn't stop replaying last night. Melissa leaving. Him hurting her feelings. He put his hand in his hair. Nathan saw him looking at the jungle longingly.

"She's going to be ok" Nathan said

"How do you know" he asked

"I've know her longer than you. She's a smart girl" Nathan replied. "Give her time to cool off. If you don't she'll get even more pissed"

"Ok, fine. I better get started on my chores"

"You're not gonna eat?" Nathan asked. Jackson shakes his head and walks away.

Everyone wakes up 10 minutes later.

"Where's Melissa?" Lex asks

"Melissa took off because she was pissed at Jackson" Eric said.

"Oh. We aren't going to find her?" He asked

"No. It's kinda like the thing with Abby. If we make her come back she'll just leave again" Daley

Later on...

Jackson walking around. He sees Taylor tanning and walks up to her.

"Hey" she said. She gives him a peck on the cheek. He turns away.

"What's wrong? She asks. She looks kind of hurt.

"It's just that I feel bad about the whole Melissa thing" Jackson said

"Why? It's her own fault for misreading your feelings for her" she whispered.

"That's it. I don't know who I like anymore. Grr... Relationships are so frustrating!"

" Jackson go take a walk and clear your head. I won't get mad about who you choose just listen to your heart"

"Thanks. Taylor you're a great friend" Jackson's feeling that he can make things better.

"Thanks. Now go" She shooed him away and resumed tanning.

Melissa at her secret cave (in the Morning)

I wake up and Jack is still asleep. Jack is the name of the wolf. I look for some fruit and when I come back he is finally awake. He doesn't growl at me when I walk up to him and I share my breakfast with him. I play with him for a couple hours. He's really good at fetching and tug rope. He's a good distraction so I don't think about Jackson. _My God. Stop thinking about him. He's not into you that way._ Jack senses that I'm sad and licks my face which causes me to laugh and then I hear a voice.

"Melissa!! Where are you!" a voice shouts.

"What do you want" I hid behind a bush

"Where are you? I can't see you"

" Jackson stop avoiding my question. What do you want" I demanded. I'm still pissed at him.

"I wanted to say sorry... again. Taylor is a just friend. I don't know how I confused my feelings for you with her. Please let me make it up to you" he pleaded.

"Ok. I forgive you. I'm not going to take you back that easily" I came out of my hiding place

I heard a huge sigh. "Thank you so much, Melissa" He tries to hug me but Jack stops him.

"Whoa. Is that a wolf!?!" he exclaimed.

"Yup. His name is Jack. He clearly doesn't want you near me so I would back off for now" I smirked

_He is so gonna pay_. I thought

_I can so not mess this up_. Jackson thought. _Did she name the wolf after me?_

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? It wasn't my best work. But its a filler. What shall Melissa make Jackson do as pay back? 

R&R and you'll find out :D


	3. The Surprise

Thank you for all the reviews!! 

Disclaimer: I have about $70 dollars. Do you think that is enough to buy/own a **show**? or even Johnny Pascar : D

Note: We are all lovers of this show. Could someone put up Season 2 episodes on Youtube (I don't own) I would love you forever.

* * *

Previously on A Little Too Late:

I heard a huge sigh. "Thank you so much, Melissa" He tries to hug me but Jack stops him.

"Whoa. Is that a wolf!?!" he exclaimed.

"Yup. His name is Jack. He clearly doesn't want you near me so I would back off for now" I smirked

He is so gonna pay. I thought I can so not mess this up. Jackson thought. _Wait, did she name the wolf after me?

* * *

_

Jackson VD 

This has been the worst and most awkward week **ever**. Mel. I mean Melissa is back. That's good. She barely talks to me. It's killing me though. I can't really even talk to her and if I talk to Taylor. She'll get really pissed and might leave again for **good**. I need to do something so we can at least be friends again, but what? _He sighs_.

Melissa VD

It has been a week since my **little **incident. Things have been great but **very** awkward. I get to spend quality time with Nathan. Daley and Lex get to talk more which is good cause I got the vibe that Lex was jealous of Nathan. Also Lex has a new playmate, Jack. Jack has gotten quite attached to him. I haven't talked to Jackson much. _She frowns_. It's mostly Jack's fault. _She smiles because of this_. He still hasn't warmed up to him and he doesn't like Eric either. I wonder why. _She rolled her eyes_. I wonder if I scared Jackson off. I probably did, but whatever. I have to feed Jack now.

Back at Camp

Melissa was boiling water and Jack was sleeping next to her. Every time she would look at Jack she would always think of her dog Toby. She missed him so much. She began to smile about all the happy memories they made.

"Hey," Jackson said while he dumping the logs near the fire.

"Oh. Hi!" Melissa looked startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied.

"It's ok. I was just thinking about something," Melissa. Then came the awkward silence. Melissa was about to say something but then she heard growling. Jack was growling at Jackson. She shakes her head and says, "You better leave unless you want Jack to attack you or something," She laughed. A laugh that Jackson missed so much. He sighed and said,"Fine. But I would really like to hang out sometime with you." "Sure but you have to convince Jack. It's his decision," she smirked. "I'll think of something" Jackson replied and left to think of an idea to win over a **dog**.

Dinner

Everyone sat by the fire enjoying the pigeon or bird thing that Jack had caught. Melissa was in an intense talk with Lex and Nathan was next to her adding a few side comments now and then. Jackson sits across from Melissa he would look at her and she could try to catch him but he would be looking at his food if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Then when everyone was done he stood up and said, "I have a little surprise for you guys tomorrow. Since everyone has been working really hard and now we have a new source of food thanks to Jack. I think it's time for another dance." Everyone murmured in agreement but Melissa didn't look ecstatic but she look mad either. Daley and Taylor were talking about what to wear and they tried to add Melissa but she would just listen and nod. _This wasn't suppose to happen. _He thought. _She's suppose to be happy. _

Lex and Jackson worked hard the next day for the dance. They had to move the equipment to the dance location and Jackson was trying to make it as perfect as possible. He also had to finish his side project too. He couldn't wait to show Melissa. After Lex and Jackson were done preparing for the dance. Jackson went back to camp to find Melissa. He soon found her sitting alone on the beach.

He walks up to her and says, "Hey." She looks up and is surprised to see him and smiles. "Hi. You have to stop creeping up on me," she teased. Then silence but not the awkward kind but the one were both parties are trying to figure out what to say next. Then Jackon finally breaks the silence by asking, "Are you going to the dance?" She gave him a puzzled look and replied, "Why wouldn't I. You and Lex have worked so hard to prepare for it and it seems like fun." Suddenly Jackson looked nervous. _I wonder what is he going to ask. She was happy but smirking in the inside_. "Umm... Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. _Please don't say no. I'll die. _He silently prayed. "Hmmm..." she said teasingly. "I have to think about it," she smiled. Jackson was getting up and he felt her hand on his wrist stoppping him. "Yes" she replied. _He looks so happy_. She thought. _It kinda hurt to say this but she had to. So he would never do it again._ "But only as friends, Okay?" Jackson was trying to mask his disappointment but he failed. "Please stop pouting. I said yes," she pleaded and she was slightly teasing him too. "Well, I'm sorry Melissa. It was just that my ego was a little bruised," he teased. "Jackson. Look there are many fish in the sea," she replied and then made him go in the water and point at all the fishes they saw. "Too bad you can't catch any," she mumured. "I heard that," he said back and splashed a little water on her. They locked eyes and in 5 mintues they were soaking wet. Their little water fight lasted another 10 mintues and they stopped since they got cold. Jackson put his hand around her waist to keep her warm ans she didn't mind that much. She was **cold** after all.

Eric and Taylor were watching all of this. Taylor turns to Eric and asks, "Eric, should I worry?"

"About what?" he asks. She points to Jackson and Melissa. "Oh, them," he nodded. "Maybe a just a little," he mumbled.

"What does she have that I don't have!?!" she said. Eric was about to say something then she cut him off by saying, "**Don't** answer that" Taylor walked away fluming.

* * *

I'm **not** dead: D 

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I'm almost done with exams. I have math and world studies then I'm done with it. YAY!! Then a five day weekend for me. I'll **try** to update again. If I have enough reviews. I also had a bad case of writers block. But I think I'm cured. Hopefully

R&R. Tell me if you hate or love it. I won't be offended **that** much. : D

Jackson VD I'm dead: D 


	4. The turning point

It's been three weeks. Sorry guys. Life is hectic you know that. I had to abandon one of my stories and hopefully it will find a new home.

Disclaimer: I asked my dad for Flight 29 Down for next Christmas. He said no. :D

* * *

Previously on Flight 29 Down: 

"What does she have that I don't have!?!" she said. Eric was about to say something then she cut him off by saying, "**Don't** answer that" Taylor walked away fluming.

* * *

The Next Day… 

Melissa woke up and went outside and she gasped. There was make shift tiki torches making a pathway to the campsite. Flowers were on the ground and on the tiki torches. Soon everyone went outside and saw the beautiful sight. They were very impressed with Jackson's and Lex's decorations they couldn't wait for the dance. Too bad they were sleeping to hear the all comments. They ate breakfast. All the talk was about the dance. How they were so excited.

Melissa went off looking for Jack. She hadn't seen him all morning. Then she saw Jackson. She smiled when she saw him. He had bed hair and had the biggest smile on when he saw her. He motioned her to follow him and to not make noise. Jackson stopped and there was a object covered by a blanket. _I wonder what it is?_ She thought. He lifted it up and she gasped when she saw he made Jack a dog house. She gave him a hug. He was surprised but he returned the hug. Then out of nowhere Jack comes up and sees it. He sniffs it and goes inside and falls asleep. They both laugh.

Jackson looks at Melissa and asks, "Does he like me now?

"I'm pretty sure Jackson," she replied. He sighed out of relief. She kissed him on the cheek and they walked back to the campsite holding hands.

Eric and Taylor were once again **ignoring** their jobs and spying on the two.

"So does that mean I don't have a date?" She asked. She always had dates for dances. _Why would it be any different_ She thought. _I'm like the prettiest girl here_.

"Well..." said the hesitant Eric. "I can be your date" He expected to hear laughing but she said, "Sure. I mean its either you or _Lex_" She shudders.

"Gee thanks Taylor. Why to hurt my ego," Eric replied. She looks at him and gives him a hug and walks away.

When she was out of hearing he said, "God. She is so confusing but so hot"

* * *

The next chapter is going to all about the dance and fluffiness. Melason? fluffiness. They need combo names but I haven't found a really good one yet. I mean there's Dasey and Badie what about Flight 29 Down.

Songs: What songs do you want or the songs that would be listening to. Idn if I'll use songs that would be listening to or not. But any suggestions would be awesome.

R&R. not a suggestion. a command : D jk but really it helps. a lot.

I kinda but Taylor and Eric in as comic relief. Does it work

my response to orbid: If Melissa didn't like Jackson then this story would be Taylor and Jackson. Which is a no. I don't like that couple at all. No flames since I said that.

(hides in basement)


	5. The Dance

Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I just finished my first ever play, A Chorus Line. :D 

Disclaimer: If I owned Flight 29 Down I would be spending Spring Break in Hawaii not at home.

* * *

The guys were waiting for the girls. Some things never change even if you are on a deserted island. Girls take **forever** to get ready. When the girls were _finally_ ready, the boys blindfolded them and took them to the **prettiest** spot on the island. Jackson found this little seduced spot when looking for Melissa and it had a little waterfall too. Jackson made a little speech, "I know the last couple of days were stressful and I hope this makes up for it." Then Lex played the first song, Say OK by Vanessa Hugdens (I don't own). Nathan asked Daley to dance. Eric then asked Taylor. Jackson and Melissa looked around and saw that they were the only ones that weren't dancing. Jackson looked too shy to ask so Melissa did. "Do you want to dance?" she asked. He took her hand and they listened to the lyrics:

**You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I cant be your only one**

"Melissa I know I keep saying this but I am really sorry" Jackson whispered.

"Why do you always have to ruin a good moment" she teased. "I've forgiven you. Let's just be friends... for now. Ok?" His face fell but she couldn't see that. "Sure. Why not?" _Melissa I am going to win you back. I need you._

Taylor couldn't take it anymore and she stepped in asking, "Melissa, you don't **mind** if I dance with Jackson?"

Melissa wanted to push her into the water but instead she said, "Sure. I'll keep Eric company" Melissa made a face to Taylor when her back was turned and Jackson laughed. Taylor wondered what he was laughing at but she knew she won this round or did she?

"Hey. Why do you look so sad?" she asked Eric. "Well, I thought I finally had a chance with her but she's still hung up on Jackson." "Eric, sometimes in life we don't get what we want but if its meant to be then no one can stop it" Melissa said while looking at Jackson, who was looking at her. "Mel, you are such a great friend" Eric said and walked to Taylor and asked her to dance and surprisingly she said yes. Then Melissa took Jackson to her secret spot and they talked for hours. They fell asleep in each other arms. They had a lot of explaining to do when they came back to camp that morning.

The End?

* * *

What is horrible, ok, or great?

Should I continue? or just give up?

R&R. please :D


End file.
